


daisy

by remia233



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, 总之色情又下流
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remia233/pseuds/remia233
Summary: 关于你和Norman两个婊子在床上滚作一团的放浪事宜。
Relationships: Norman Reedus/Original Character(s), Norman Reedus/Reader, Norman Reedus/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	daisy

**Author's Note:**

> 来自金主K太的点单！赛博妓院营业中～

Daisy  
你回家的时候刚好赶上你们的房东从屋子里出来，提着他的裤子，正在扣他的皮带扣。他看到你的时候脸色绿的像你忘在冰箱里的发霉面包片。你花了很大力气才忍住没笑出声来。  
他试图从你身边过去，然而你故意提高了嗓门跟他打招呼。  
“下午好！Anderson先生！”  
如果不是他的手还忙着把皮带扣给扣上，那么他一定会跳起来用手捂住你的嘴了。他逃命一样跑下楼梯。而你趴在楼梯栏杆上对着下面喊：“替我跟您太太问个好！”  
你的声音回荡在楼梯间里，他跑得更快了。你等了一会儿，等到那慌慌张张的脚步声彻底消失不见才冲着那方向啐了一口，转身推开你出租屋的房门。那掉漆的鹅黄色木门上贴着一张巴掌大的独角兽的贴纸，那是Norman的杰作。当他向你展示的时候，你翻了个白眼，看在同为室友的份上不去嘲笑他的小女孩审美。  
“我回来了。”你说这话的同时把你的挎包从肩上卸下来丢在沙发上。  
Norman从床上用胳膊肘把自己撑起来，冲你笑起来：“猜猜，一个好消息。”  
你把身上那件针织薄外套脱下来，然后踢掉鞋跟高到有损健康的高跟鞋。你大概知道是什么消息，但你不愿意破坏他的兴致，于是你仍旧假装一无所知地开口问他：“什么好消息？”  
“我成功地让Anderson先生给我们免了100块的房租。”他说这话时笑起来，满脸自豪，嘴角的那颗痣也因此上扬。  
你没去看他，你只顾着脱掉自己的丝袜，像褪去一层皮。你把自己摔进沙发里，然后发出一声长到惊人的叹气。然后你才想起来Norman还在等着你的回应。  
“哇哦，那可真是太棒了。”你尽力让自己的声音不要透出疲惫。  
虽然这样的事情隔几个月就会发生一次。你的婊子室友总是把自己的身体当做房租减免优惠券一样到处使用。倒不是说这不好，你只是很讨厌那个变态房东，他总喜欢让人舔他屁眼。你做不来这个，于是这个脏活儿就交给了Norman。显然，他比你更敬业。  
你猛地想起这回事儿来，当场从沙发上跳了起来，把Norman拖下床，塞进浴室里强迫他漱口。当你们重新躺回床上的时候，Norman那婊子带着一嘴儿的薄荷味儿笑你像他妈逼他晚上刷牙的时候。  
我要是你妈我就一定不会让你来当婊子了。你躺在床上看着天花板上被漏水浸出来的一块霉斑想着。  
但事实是，你不是他妈，你只是他的室友，而且非常凑巧的，你也是个婊子。所以你只会在这时候逼他去漱口而已。  
你不知道你为什么要在乎这个。但你觉得你应该在乎。因为你的室友Norman是个愚蠢的婊子，你不止一次地发现他屁股里带着灌的满满的精液回来，包里却没赚到一分钱。  
“他们给了我这个！”你的蠢货室友还兴致勃勃地展示给你看几张皱巴巴的快餐店优惠券。  
Norman就是这么个家伙。你搞不懂他。他很少拒绝客人，但又不像是那种为了钱什么都做的家伙。他只是随心所欲地出卖身体，好像这是一种消遣。你给他三千美金，他会毫不愧疚地收下然后开始骑你的鸡巴。你给他一颗水果糖他也愿意跪下给你来个口活。你实在搞不懂他到底想干什么。  
可你只要看到他的脸就没法生他的气。这个混球就是有那样的魔力，让你看着他的时候就想吻上去，甚至咬上去。你想要爱他，或者毁了他。  
真是奇怪，你想。  
在你思考的当儿，你的婊子室友开始用鼻子蹭你的侧脸，开始吻你的脖颈。他像一只搜查犬一样用微凉的鼻子开始拱你，牙齿咬着你的耳垂拉扯。  
你直接伸手撩开他穿着的浴袍——你的浴袍——摸到他两腿间，他已经硬了。他的阴茎在你手里直挺挺地竖了起来。  
“该死，你怎么突然硬成这样？”你刚开口问，然后想起来Anderson那混账可不是个会在乎找的男妓是不是也有爽到的家伙。你叹了口气，爬起来把身上那件吊带裙脱了下来扔到一边，你可不想弄脏工作服。  
Norman嘟囔着什么，但你没听清。你正忙着背对他骑到他身上去。实话说来，Norman真的是有根漂亮家伙，但他的客人们基本用不上这儿。你握住那一根，先用舌尖舔了上去，你从那裂口尝到了前液的一点儿咸味。然后你放松自己的喉咙和嘴唇，把那东西整个含了进去。  
Norman发出那种软绵绵的哼哼。你知道他爽得很，这几乎让你觉得得意，即使你的嘴被撑得合不拢，但你知道自己脸上还是得意的神色。你的口活至少值50块。  
但Norman并不准备平白享受你的服务，你的婊子室友熟练地扒下了你的内裤，对着你的小穴开始舔吮起来。这让你两腿一软，差点儿直接坐在他脸上。  
“操！Norman！”你把他的鸡巴吐出来，骂了一句。但后者并没有停下来的意思。你的内裤卡在大腿根，把你的大腿勒出两道红印子。而Norman的舌头正像只小狗一样，舔着你剃得干干净净的下身。  
最终你放弃了让那个婊子停下来的想法，那毕竟很舒服，而且，很少会有客人愿意这么做，你决定放任自己享受一下。  
当然，quid pro quo，你也不会亏待他的。你重新把他那根东西含进去，用力吮吸，直到你的脸颊凹陷，龟头顶在你的喉咙深处。你压住自己的咽反射，尽力完成服务。阴茎的味道尝起来和皮肤没什么区别，但更热更硬，熨帖着你的喉咙。  
你努力专心，但Norman的舌头让你没法如愿。他该死的熟练。那灵活八成是每天吸那么多鸡巴练出来的。他绷紧舌尖拨开你的阴唇，在你的穴口舔弄着，然后放软舌头，扫过你的整个阴户。  
“等……”你还想阻止，但那个混球显然不听你的话。他的舌头拨弄着你的阴蒂，那柔软湿滑的触感让你两腿打颤，堆叠地快感像是超速行驶，你知道最终会出事儿的。当Norman的牙齿轻轻触碰到你的阴蒂的时候你觉得自己被一股电流击中了。你顾不得嘴里的东西了，猛地仰起头尖叫起来，你高潮了。你僵硬了好一阵子，断线了一般没法反应，花了十几秒才喘息着匍匐起身来。  
“操你的，Norman！”你不用回头也知道Norman那脸上一定带着十分得意的笑，嘴角的痣也上扬着。一定十分可恶且可爱。  
你带着一种报复心理从他身上爬下来，翻下床的时候你蹬了他大腿侧边一脚。  
“嘿！”他略带委屈地喊了你一声，坐了起来，两手可怜兮兮地握着他勃起但还没能射精的阴茎慢慢套弄。  
你没理他。径自走到你的衣柜前面，打开了最上面的那个抽屉，拿出你的工具来。那些一般是给有特殊要求的客人准备的，但你觉得现在就很适合用在这个婊子身上。  
那个穿戴式的假阴茎是粉红色的，硬度刚好的硅胶材质，在你穿上的时候晃了两下。你拿出润滑剂瓶子倒在手上，握住那根，把透明的润滑剂全部裹了上去。当你转身的时候你看到Norman脸红了，而且不自觉地吞咽了一口。  
“来吧，小婊子。”你跪到床上去，手扶住了他的脑袋，引导他翻过身去，趴在床上。  
你把冰冷的润滑油倒在他股缝间的时候他哆嗦了一下。你细瘦的手指沾满了润滑剂，摸到他松软的后穴。他那里几乎总是这么软，手指轻而易举地就能滑进去，被热乎的肠壁给包裹住。你用两根手指操着他的后穴，他把脸埋进了枕头里，发出小狗似得呜咽。  
“你真是个荡妇。”你忍不住这么说。你能感觉到你的手指头在他的屁股里泡得湿乎乎的。那个洞里那么软和，仿佛他天生就该是干这一行的。就凭这个，所有人都该爱上他。这么说有点奇怪，但事实就是如此。  
性爱永远不能被从人类社会里剔除出去。无论那些清教徒怎么说，性就是他妈的美妙至极。  
当然，这不是你翘家落跑沦落到当个妓女的理由。但你怀疑那也许是Norman卖身的理由。他像是感觉不到生活痛苦似的。尤其是在和他做爱的时候，你甚至能切实觉得幸福。那么虚无缥缈的东西变成了你捏在手里的臀肉，嘴唇下亲吻啃咬的皮肤，舌尖尝到的汗水和前液，连呼出的热气都是蒸腾的快乐。他像是大麻，或者海洛因，或者一切你不该轻易去碰的东西。  
这实在奇妙，你吻着他的肩颈，把那根假鸡巴对准了他的后穴。在你挺动下身操进去的时候他乖顺地塌下肩膀，把屁股抬高了好方便你的抽插。当你开始抽动的时候，他毫不在乎自己那些呻吟会被隔壁邻居听见，叫得几乎掀翻天花板。  
你手握着他的腰，他总归比你更结实些，但现在却在你手掌下因为快乐而浑身发抖。这让你更兴奋了，你能感觉到自己两腿之间也变得粘腻。你把拇指贴着假鸡巴挤进他的后穴，他为此哼哼唧唧地叫唤起来，但说不准是让你停下还是继续。  
“你喜欢这个是不是？”你在他的臀肉上拍了一巴掌，留下一个红色的指痕。  
“是、是的，我喜欢。”  
他的回答被你用假鸡巴顶得断断续续的，在你用力操进去顶在最深处的时候他猛地揪紧了床单，屏住了呼吸。然后等他缓过来了，又开始动动屁股蹭着你的胯间，他从来这么坦率，这让你更爱他了。  
你压在了他背上，柔软的双乳紧贴着他的后背，那根滑腻的假鸡巴深深地埋进他的屁股里。Norman几乎哭叫出来。你用手环住他，好让他别整个人软成一滩融化的冰淇淋粘在床上。他的阴茎蹭在被子上，留下湿黏的痕迹。  
后背位总是能进得很深，你确信你的假鸡巴每一下都戳在了他的前列腺上。因为他每次都哆嗦着夹紧了屁股，而你几乎搂不住他了。  
你把那根塑料鸡巴抽了出来，湿漉漉的润滑剂发出黏糊的声响，然后你拍了拍Norman的屁股，轻轻地，只是示意他翻过身来。  
“翻过来。”你对他说。这次你想从正面来，好看着他的脸。  
他忙不迭地照做，像你在八岁的时候拥有的会翻过肚皮让你摸的那条小狗。他两腿大张，露出被操到有些外翻的后穴。你把手指塞了进去，低下头和他接吻。他渴水一般舔着你的唇，吮吸你的舌头，你忽然有些嫉妒那些嫖客们，或者说他们该嫉妒你。  
当你们的嘴唇分开的时候，发出响亮的一声嘬吸。Norman因此倒在枕头上咯咯笑起来。你摸着他泛红的脸又吻了他一下，然后重新插回了他身体里。这一下让他蜷缩起了脚趾，猛地并拢的大腿箍着你的腰。  
“松开点儿，这样我没法干你了。”你捏了捏他的大腿。  
他呜咽了几声，依言张开大腿，阴茎直挺挺地贴着肚子，微微弹跳着。  
“好孩子。”你夸着他。从他的呜咽来看，这夸奖让他很是受用。  
他那总是白得过分到让你嫉妒的皮肤现在是一种美妙的粉红色。皮肤上渗着汗，手掌上去就黏住了。你也好不到哪儿去，你感觉到你脸颊上燃烧的热度，那么烫，快把你的皮肤烧化掉了。假鸡巴的束带勒在你的大腿根和屁股上，一切都是湿黏滑腻的。  
Norman伸手握住了你的奶子，它们完美地被那粗短的手指拢在手心里。而你伸出一只手环住了他的阴茎。他张开嘴呻吟起来，你能看到他粉色的舌头半隐半现在牙关之间。你几乎又想吻他了。但你忍住了，你在让他操着你的手掌心的同时狠力地抽插着他的屁股。他摸着你胸部的手像是拒绝也像是邀请。你最后几轮操干有些过分用力了，他有点躲闪起来，但你握住他鸡巴的手用力地把他钉在了原地，并不温柔地撸动着。  
“射出来。”你找准了时间在他耳朵边上低声说。  
然后你满意地听见了他高亢的呻吟，他的大腿夹紧了你的腰，把你箍在腿弯里。那喷出来的精液溅上了你的胸部，在你的奶子中间留下斑斑点点的痕迹。当他终于放松下来，你用手背擦掉脸上的汗，从他屁股里退了出来。你撩了一把头发，开始把那个假鸡巴脱下来。那玩意儿被你顺手丢在床脚。  
你倒在床上，只觉得累，汗水沾湿了你的头发，贴在脸上，你用一根手指拨了拨，把头发撩到耳朵后面。Norman温顺地爬过来，埋头舔干净了你胸口的精液。他像个孩子一样埋在你胸口吮吸着你的乳头，粗短的手指捧着乳房。然后他得寸进尺地翻到你身上来，刚射过一次的阴茎蹭过你的大腿内侧。  
“Norman，别压着我。”你半心半意地抗议起来，但实际上你只是将手指插进了Norman的头发里，把他搂进怀里。他的头发很软，摸起来很舒服。  
你不介意有一个他这样的孩子，也不介意他嘬吸你的奶子。你把这归咎于他更像一种动物或是什么的，他像狗狗，会在你回家的时候回头向你问好。如果他没忙着骑在嫖客的鸡巴上操他自己，他会扑过来把你抱进怀里。他身上会带着香水和精液混在一起的味道。你其实比他矮小，但他喜欢低头把自己埋在你怀里，享受你摸摸他的后脑勺。  
你摸到他的下巴，让他抬起脸来。Norman的脸有着你说不清的魅力，让你想起洛丽塔里老套的台词。文学超越时间地点的共通性在这里不合时宜地体现出来。  
Norman的脸上带着还没散去的潮红，他骑到你身上，胳膊肘放在你脸的两侧，占据了你的所有视野。  
“我想和你做。”  
“我们才做过。”  
“我想操你。”  
他说这话的时候嘴唇轻轻擦过你的，呼吸拂过你的脸。你感到奇怪，这话从他嘴里说出来，你不觉得下流，只觉得浑身滚烫，血液开始沸腾。  
你觉得这句话几乎像是赞美了。你从不觉得自己值得这样的事。当那些没脑子的嫖客说过许多次这种话，而你只觉得厌烦，同样的，你报以的呻吟和超市里收银员找零时说的客气话一样干瘪。但Norman是不一样的，和他做爱你能知道到自己是真的活着。敞开的感官被他填满了，从呼吸到思考，全是趴在你身上的这个人。  
他开始像只小狗一样在你腿间磨蹭起来。不知道什么时候又硬起来的阴茎在你并拢的大腿之间滑进滑出。你认输般叹了口气，伸长了胳膊去拉开床头柜的抽屉，从里面拉出一串避孕套来。  
你给他戴上安全套的时候，他听话地挺着腰，把鸡巴伸过来，像个等你打扮的小姑娘，带着毫不掩饰的雀跃。你重新躺下去，放松身体，打开了自己，他的手指摸到你湿泞的双腿之间。他的手指不漂亮，粗短，带着些茧子，但你近乎渴求地把他纳入了身体里。他的手指在你的小穴里摸索着，呻吟从你嘴里毫不掩饰地流泻出来。  
“来吧，进来。”你抬起一条腿，勾住他的屁股，把他向你身上推挤。  
Norman发出一点儿像是嬉笑的声音。你因为难得的羞赧咬住了嘴唇，面色比你刻意妆饰过嘴唇更红。  
他终于扶着鸡巴顺着滑腻的体液插进了你的身体。进去的时候他与你额头相抵，你们同时发出的叹息重叠在一起，像不知名的河流汇进海里。你感觉自己被填满了，他缓慢的抽插摩擦过你的内壁让你发出拔高了的呻吟。他在操你的时候意外地很沉默，但并不安静。他一言不发，可喘息声贴着你的耳朵萦绕不绝，他在呜咽，在呻吟。他最终用牙咬住了你的侧颈。你感到皮肤被咬紧了的疼痛，但那疼痛让你更为兴奋。  
“Norman……Norman……再来！快点儿！Norman！操我！”你几乎是喊出来这些话的。你十分确信整层楼的住户都能听到你放浪的叫喊，但你不在乎。性快感让你眼眶发热，你两腿间湿漉漉的小穴才是眼下一等一的大事儿。你只想要Norman操得再重一些，再深一些，只想要他的鸡巴把你塞的满满的。你伸手环住他的脖子，像溺水者一般把他搂得紧紧的。  
他听话地加快了动作，捣进你的小穴里。到最后你几乎是哭着高潮的，你仰着头，手指紧紧攥着Norman脑后的头发。眼泪自然而然地落下了两行，顺着眼角划过去，落进你的耳朵里。  
Norman显然也射了，他趴在你的身上喘息着，放松下来，整个人的体重都压在你身上。那有点儿沉了，让你难以呼吸。他缓了一会儿才抬头看着你，贴得那么近，你几乎只能看到他那双漂亮的蓝眼睛，然后他扯开一个笑脸，在你嘴上响亮地又吻了一下。  
“别撒娇了。”你推他起来。  
他从你身体里退了出来，抽出时滑腻的触感仍旧让你打了个哆嗦。他倒在你身边，和你并排着躺下。这张不算大的双人床被填满了。他偷了懒，安全套没打结就丢进了垃圾桶。  
你知道你们该去洗澡，房间里一股交媾后的气息，汗水和体液的味道。但你们谁也不想动弹，高潮后的空虚感是性爱的副作用，你没法回避这个。  
你光着身子躺在床上，Norman侧着身躺在你旁边，他的一只手搭在你的乳房上面，时不时地捏握玩耍着。你想叫他滚去玩他自己的，但是你的嘴正忙着嘬吸你刚从抽屉里翻出来的最后一根大麻烟卷，于是你什么也没说，只是手指头拨着他的短发，吐出一口烟雾，熏得房间里都是大麻的气味儿。  
他开始用食指搓弄着你的乳头，你没去管他。  
你侧过头，透过那雾气看到床头上有一个孤零零的空玻璃花瓶。绿色的玻璃花瓶。你根本忘记是什么时候买的了，也许又是Norman搞来的，又或者是房东太太之前就布置下的。  
明天，你得去找点儿雏菊来装在里面。对，就是那种白色花瓣的小花，和这个绿瓶子会很配。  
“我爱你。”这时候Norman突然开口。他用一种梦呓似得腔调嘟囔着，声音很软，羽毛一般搔得你的耳朵里痒痒。  
“我也是。”你说。  
明天就去买花吧。管他明天是会世界毁灭还是人类变丧尸，你一定要去买一束小雏菊，他会喜欢的。  
你这么想着，按灭了烟卷。  
你们两人挤在床上，手脚交叠，浑身是汗，在一屋子的大麻味儿里渐渐睡了过去。


End file.
